


The Happiest I've Ever Been

by rainingover



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 4+1 fic, DIY, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Five Times, Future Fic, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, Sharing a Bed, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: The press conference is due to start in less than twenty minutes and they’re definitely going to be late if they don’t leave right away, but it’s proving impossible for Victor to leave the hotel. Completely and irrefutably impossible.It’s all Yuuri’s fault, of course.(Or: Four times Victor & Yuuri were late to an event & one time they were early.)





	

 

**1.**

The press conference is due to start in less than twenty minutes and they’re definitely going to be late if they don’t leave right away, but it’s proving impossible for Victor to leave the hotel. Completely and irrefutably impossible.

It’s all Yuuri’s fault, of course.

It’s his fault, because he appears in the hallway in a navy fitted suit fresh from the tailors and the trousers fit perfectly, the material tight over his thighs, and it’s _unfair,_ Victor thinks, that anyone should be allowed to be so attractive.

“How do I look?” Yuuri smooths down non-existent creases in his jacket and looks up at Victor hesitantly. How can he not know, Victor wonders, how can he not know that he looks _amazing_

Victor brings his hand to his chin and feigns critique. “Honestly?”

Yuuri nods.

“You look…” Victor can feel the corners of his lips trying to break free of the serious pout he’s wearing, because Yuuri really doesn’t know he’s the most beautiful human to have ever graced the earth, and that’s downright hilarious to Victor. He’ll never get used to his fiance’s humility. “You look too good.”

“Too good?” Yuuri’s brow furrows.

“Yes.” Victor steps towards him. He reaches out and traces one of the lapels with his fingers. Then, he tugs at Yuuri’s tie gently to bring him closer and says, “You look too good. I think that maybe the world isn’t ready for this. It might be best if we don’t go out at all.”

Yuuri laughs and tilts his head back as Victor leans in. “Victor. I know the suit is nice, but I don’t look--”

“Yes, you do.” Victor interrupts. “Too good.”

He catches Yuuri’s mouth with his own, smiling into the kiss as Yuuri lets out a tiny squeak of surprise, even though it can’t be a surprise at all. Victor would kiss him every minute of every day if he’d be allowed to. Yuuri kisses him back, his hands finding Victor’s shoulders, and Victor allows himself the luxury of sliding his free hand down Yuuri’s back, over the soft fabric that fits so well, letting his hand rest it on the small of Yuuri's back. It isn't longer before he can’t resist the lure to slide his hand down that little bit further and cup Yuuri’s ass through his pants firmly.

Yuuri makes a pleasant sound against his mouth and it makes Victor want to do it again. Except he doesn’t get the chance, because then Yuuri’s hands are off his shoulders and suddenly they’re flat against his chest and he's pushing him back gently and saying, “We have to go, we're late.”

Victor almost whimpers at the loss of contact. He opens his eyes slowly and sighs. “I know. You just look so good and I’m so weak.”

Yuuri smiles at him, kisses him once, softly and then moves away to stand infant of the mirror on the back of the hotel room door, where he pauses to fix his tie. “You, of all people, are not weak.

“For you, I am,” Victor replies. “Especially in that suit.”

(They make it to the press conference fifteen minutes late, but luckily no one seems to mind.)

 

**2.**

Victor has no idea why they thought it would be a good idea to try to put up a DIY bookshelf an hour before they were due to be at the restaurant, but, apparently, they - this past, naive, version of themselves - had thought it would only take a short time to do and that there was no way it could make them late for Phichit’s birthday drinks.

They were wrong.

There are shelves and brackets piled next to Yuuri, who is on his knees in the middle of the room. He looks lost, face taut with concentration as he leafs through the instruction manual, red cheeked and flustered, and it’s adorable.

He murmurs to himself, “I don’t understand,” and Victor approaches, slowly as to not disturb his thought process, and peers over his shoulder at the confusing illustrations on the pages of the manual. “Maybe we add the shelves next?” he suggests and kneels down next to Yuuri, reaching for the pile beside them.

“No, no, that isn’t until later. We need to do _this_.” Yuuri points to illustration above and reads aloud, “Insert bolt C into the... Wait, have you got bolt C?” He looks up at Victor over the top of his glasses.

Victor shakes his head. He doesn't have bolt C. He doesn’t have any bolts. At least, he doesn’t _think_ he has them.

Yuuri’s cheeks flush even more. “But I definitely gave them to you to look after when we started.” He sounds so sure, which is cute, because he's wrong.

Victor puts his hand into his left pocket and says, “Why would I have the bolts, when I--”

Oh.

“Yes?”

Victor retrieves his hand and, in it, a tiny plastic pocket filled with tiny metal screws. “I have the bolts.”

To his credit as the perfect partner, Yuuri doesn’t say a word. Just holds out his hand and takes them. Chuckles quietly to himself as Victor pretends not to be embarrassed.

When the bookshelf is standing, finally, they stand in the middle of the room in front of it, hold hands and take in their work.

“I never thought I would be good at this sort of thing," Yuuri says.

Yuuri looks so proud and Victor feels it for him. He nudges Yuuri's shoulder and says, “You’re a man of many talents, Katsuki Yuuri.”

Yuuri blushes, and it’s not a frustrated blush, not this time. This time it’s pure pleasure, and it’s so beautiful that Victor’s heart does leaps in his chest. It does that a lot when he looks at Yuuri. It always has, ever since _that_  Grand Prix afterparty banquet.

“I never saw the point in something like this. I always wondered why anyone wouldn’t just buy a bookshelf already put together,” he admits as they stand there, together. He pauses, adds, “I still don’t.”

He knows Yuuri won’t mind.

“I love you.” Yuuri says in reply and rests his head against Victor’s shoulder.

Victor squeezes his hand and says, “I love you more.”

And then the book-shelf collapses at their feet.

(They’re twenty eight minutes late to the restaurant, but they buy two rounds of shots right away and Phichit forgives them wholeheartedly.)

 

**3.**

Victor loves going back to Hasetsu. He loves seeing Yuuri enveloped in giant hugs by his parents. And Victor gets them too, sometimes. He likes that as well. The Katsuki family are-- well, they’re special. And, damn, is the hot spring there like heaven on Earth.

Their flight is delayed and it’s so _long_ and they’re already behind schedule when they arrive at Yu-topia, but even though they don’t really have the time, neither Victor nor Yuuri can resist bathing before they get ready for dinner. Any excuse to get Yuuri naked is a good one in Victor's opinion and especially if it involves soothing his tired limbs.

“I fell in love with this place the moment I stepped inside.” Victor closes his eyes as he slides down deeper into the water, until it covers his chin, almost reaching his bottom lip.

Yuuri makes a noise of agreement from next to him. Adds, “It has that effect on people.”

Victor opens one eye and smiles. “I can think of something - _someone_ \- else who had that effect on me.”

Yuuri looks the epitome of innocence right now, the water lapping at his shoulders and his hair stuck to his forehead as he grins happily at Victor’s blatant flirting. He’s quiet for a while, until Victor reaches out under the water and finds his knee with his hand. Then he says, “You were so-- so _naked,_ ” and laughs quietly.

“What?” Victor opens both eyes now. He wants to know where this is heading, especially if it's heading towards compliments. 

“The first day you came here,” Yuuri replies. “You were just stood right there in front of me. Naked.” He’s blushing, or maybe he’s just flushed from the heat of the water. Probably not, though. He stills gets a rush from making Yuuri blush. It's addictive.

Victor smiles back at him. He was naked that day. And now - now here he is, naked in the same place, but now he's naked with Yuuri, his hand trailing up along Yuuri's thigh as they sit side by side, and, _damn,_ he feels so lucky sometimes. He says, “I was so nervous that day, when I arrived here. I pretended not to be, or - or, I thought I wasn’t, but I must have been.”

“To see me?”

“You know this.” Victor squeezes Yuuri's knee. Sometimes Yuuri forgets that he’s been Victor’s dream come true for so long. Or, he must do, because Victor doesn’t know why else he would seem so surprised. Modesty, maybe. Victor forgets that that is a thing, too. It doesn’t come naturally to him.

“To see the incredibly flexible man who seduced me and then left without a word? _Yes_!”

Yuuri pushes the hair from his forehead and wets his lips. “Were you disappointed? When you saw me again, saw me properly, in the flesh?”

“Disappointed?”

“I’d put on weight. I was -- I wasn’t like you remembered.” Yuuri watches his face.

“You were perfect,” Victor replies, his hand still there, at Yuri’s knee and his eyes on Yuuri's, wanting him to _know_  just how amazing he is. “Always.”

Before Yuuri can reply, there is a knocking on the glass window that separates them from the guest-house, where the rest of the Katsuki brood have been getting ready. Mari is stood on the other side of the glass, mouthing something at them, angry eyebrows and wild eyes. She points to her wrist dramatically.

“I think we lost track of time,” Yuuri says and stands up to ascend the steps out of the water. “Looks like we’re late for dinner.”

Victor feels a pang of sadness at the loss of contact between their bodies as Yuuri leaves him behind. It’s replaced, soon after, by a pang of hunger, and Victor starts to wonder what will be on the menu tonight. Aside from Katsudon, of course.

(They’re ten minutes late to the dinner-table, but the food is still hot and still delicious when they sit down to eat and, as Victor slips his hand back around Yuuri’s knee under the table, he’s never felt happier.)

 

**4.**

There’s a morning in early Summer when Victor can’t find it in his will to get out of bed. He isn’t sick, in fact he isn’t even particularly tired, he’s just-- just content, his chest pressed up against Yuuri’s back, Yuuri’s unruly morning-hair tickling his cheek. He wraps his arm tighter around Yuuri’s waist and presses a kiss to the soft skin just below Yuri’s hairline and thinks, _this is where I belong_.

Waking up with Yuuri is nothing short of absolute bliss. And it's _him_ that gets to do it, every single day. Victor isn't sure what he ever did to deserve this, but he isn't going to question it, just in case it ends. He'll just cling onto it, onto the beauty of being Yuuri Katsuki's fiancé. Until he becomes Yuri's husband. And _then_ he might have to thank the stars some more. Chris once called him a romantic fool when it came to Yuuri. He hadn't meant it badly and Victor had laughed and said, "maybe", but he doesn't think he's a fool at all, not really.

He's just the luckiest man in the universe.

“Victor.” Yuuri stirs awake and stretches his legs out. “Is it time to get up?”

Victor catches one of Yuuri’s legs in between his own, and pulls his body back close to his. “No.”

“You’re lying,” Yuuri murmurs. “It’s light.”

“I am an honest man.” Victor smiles against Yuuri’s skin. “And it isn’t time to get up until we really want to.”

Yuuri seems to be contemplating this, his body relaxing against Victor’s, and Victor takes in the scent of Yuuri’s skin, nudges his knee higher between Yuri’s legs. But then he says, “Don't we need to be at the rink by--”

“Not yet," Victor cuts in.

"How do you know? _You_ don't even think it's morning.” Yuuri wriggles out of Victor's grip and turns over until he's facing him. He blinks up at Victor from under impossibly long eyelashes. He's so beautiful. Victor tells him so.

"Don't change the subject," Yuuri replies. "I know it's morning."

"I tried." Victor grins down at his fiancé and dips his head to press a soft kiss to the smooth skin above Yuuri's eyebrow, just because.

Yuuri doesn't reply, just hums happily in response and Victor takes this as a win, kissing the other side of his forehead next, and then the end of his nose. When he reaches Yuuri's mouth, he sighs happily against his lips and kisses him slowly. It's Yuuri that that deepens the kiss, works Victor's mouth open and slides his tongue against Victor's with determination. Victor loves this, loves it when Yuuri takes control. Loves Yuuri.

He _really_ loves Yuuri.

(They're late to the rink, but Victor doesn't know by how many minutes.  His brain is scrambled, still replaying the way that Yuuri had breathed his name before they'd rolled out of bed to shower. Time is irrelevant, now. Time doesn't matter. What matters is that Yuuri came whining his name that morning.

Twice.)

 

**+1.**

Victor finds Yuuri in the kitchen, nursing a cup of tea in bare feet. He looks up when Victor enters, rolls his eyes because Victor hasn’t bothered to put on his underwear. But Victor never does, until he has to. And that isn't going to stop just because it's their wedding day.

“The neighbours will see again,” Yuri says, even though they had blinds installed in the kitchen after that incident, to stop it from happening again. 

Victor shrugs. "What are you doing up so early? You're not getting cold feet, are you?" He raises an eyebrow as if it’s a joke.

It isn’t a joke.

Yuuri shakes his head. "I'm just-- excited." He frowns a little. He doesn’t _look_ excited and Victor’s heart is beating faster than he remembered it doing a few seconds earlier.

"Excited?" He walks over to the island in the centre of their kitchen and stands across from him, leaning his elbows on the marble counter-top.

"Nervous,” Yuuri corrects himself with a twist of his mouth. “ _And_ excited. I just…”

"What?" Victor reaches across the counter-top and takes Yuuri’s hand. It’s warm from where it’s been curled around his mug of tea.

"I just want it to be perfect,” Yuuri finishes. He looks down. “What if I do something stupid?”

Victor traces the band of Yuuri’s engagement ring with his thumb. “Yuuri, there is nothing you could do that would stop this day from being the best of my whole life. Aside from not marry me.” 

“That, I can promise you I’m going to do right.” Yuuri’s eyes are warm when he looks up again, and they’re softening around the edges now. He doesn’t look as worried and Victor is thankful, because, honestly, sometimes he's scared that he doesn't deserve Yuuri after all.

“Phichit is already live tweeting from the venue, by the way." Yuuri says. "Apparently Chris has already opened a bottle of Champagne."

"See, there’s nothing to worry about.” Victor grins. “Even if something goes wrong, the guests will be too drunk to notice."

And even though Yuuri replies, “Oh dear,” he’s smiling and he’s holding Victor’s hand and he’s _there,_ on their wedding day, in their home, his tea going cold as Victor thinks about how little he can wait to actually be married to him. 

It’s worth being up early for.

(They get to the venue with plenty of time to spare before the ceremony. And, whilst some of the guests _are_ tipsy by the time the party begins, Yuuri need not have worried, because the day is nothing short of perfect.

Just like the man Victor gets to call his husband.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the softest thing I've written in a long time. Hopelessly in love Victor is impossible to resist!
> 
> I hope someone enjoys this <3


End file.
